DE 689 02 370 T2 discloses a set of component elements for forming a series of air filter housings for filtering the air supplied to the internal combustion engine of a commercial vehicle. This set comprises essentially two base elements and three different series of component elements with slightly different dimensions, said component elements being selectively attachable to the two base elements.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,379 discloses an air filter housing which is made such that it can be connected to different types of internal combustion engines by means of interchangeable intake elements and outlet elements.
By replacing certain elements in this prior art it is this possible to form different air filter housings which are suitable for use in vehicles with different dimensions and different engines. In this way the costs in the production and warehousing of the air filter housings can be clearly reduced.